A Different Path
by Lady Nyshah
Summary: A Different Path LadyNyshah Summary: House elves are descendants of the children of the forest, who came to this universe to escape the constant wars, but were enslaved by the wizards. Thousand of years later, Laleth Potter is looking for an escape to her horrible life, and Dobby and Winky offer her the chance to go to a new world. See how Laleth Potter now Peverell,...
1. Chapter 1

A Different Path LadyNyshah

Summary:

House elves are descendants of the children of the forest, who came to this universe to escape the constant wars, but were enslaved by the wizards. Thousand of years later, Laleth Potter is looking for an escape to her horrible life, and Dobby and Winky offer her the chance to go to a new world. See how Laleth Potter now Peverell, makes a life for herself in Westeros. Will magic be able to help her survive the Game of Thrones.

Notes:

Disclaimer: Don't own any of this original works... You know.

Just another story idea that came to my head. I've become obsessed with hanfu kimonos, so Laleth and her household wardrobe will be composed of this kimonos. All Game of Thrones cast are the same but I'm using Lily Collins as Laleth, Dobby as Lee Pace like a black hair green eyes Thranduil in human form, and Winky as Penelope Cruz. My OC Lyarra Targaryen as Lily James and OC Edrick Umber as Christ Hemsworth

(See the end of the work for more notes.)

Chapter Management Edit Chapter

Chapter 1: Starting on my own path

Chapter Text

 **A Different Path**

 **Prologue**  
 **295AC, Braavos**  
 **Laleth**

As soon as we landed on solid ground, we disillusioned themselves. Looking around we found we were in some city that reminded me of pictures of Venice. We decided to observe and get information, before deciding what to do and where to go.  
By the end of the day we discovered that the world we found ourselves in was in the middle ages time wise. We also were able to copy the more common languages; westerosi, Valyrian and Braavosi, acquired a couple maps of the known world, and gathered news of the current world situation.

They had already decided to live in Westeros, as that was were Dobby and Winky's ancestors came from. Being descendants of the children of the forest was how we were able to get here in the first place. By the information we gathered, the north would be the best option, as they still followed the old ways and the old gods. I would just have to get in contact with the Lord of the northern kingdom, a Lord Eddard Stark.

We returned to the alley we arrived in and set up some wards before setting up the tent I had bought before leaving.

" Alright, let's review what we discovered. You go first Dobby." I started

" Yes Miss Laleth. The year is 295AC; that means After Conquest, and the city we find ourselves in is called Braavos, a major trading port city, located in the continent of Essos. So we will be able to get the majority of our necessities from here, and also make our background story more believable.

Also there is a major bank here that will allow us to get the currency of the world." Dobby explained.

" Excellent, and you Winky?" I asked her next.

" The world is mostly patriarchal, so we have to look into securing your future quickly, before someone does it for you. Luckily the north of Westeros respects strong women, so you won't have problems there.  
The current Lord Stark is an honorable, just and respected man, who has six children, one of them a bastard, and a ward. He also has a southern wife, so she is very pious to the Seven, the gods believe by the southerners, and very proper.

The commoners are called small folk, bastards and most women are treated no better than them. Lord Stark is different in that he treats everyone with respect unless they don't deserve it, and treats his bastard son as he would a true born." Finish Winky.

While they were explaining their findings, I was thinking of a plan. After a minute of silence I knew what I wanted.

" Here's what we will do. For background we stick close to the facts. My parents Lilith and Jameth Peverell were killed when I was a baby, and I was raised by my aunt and her family until I was thirteen, and went to live with my father's brother Syrah who was in charge of the family business and fortune, until I came of age or married. He was killed by pirates just a couple of months ago and I decided to sell the company and take my fortune and buy land in Westeros, with my two faithful servants Daniel and Wendy Dobbs.

We will also have to get more servants and modify their memories into believing they always worked for me. The Peverell family coming from the north hundred of years ago, I decided to start there. Having heard of the goodness of the current Lord Stark, I decided to seek him out to set a marriage contract to his bastard son and to buy property from him, that way the property stays in the family.

So, tomorrow, we will start buying everything we need. Dobby, I need you to go buy at least three good ships and crew, after we stop at the bank first. Same with the memory modification, make them believe they always worked for us. Get provisions, food water, crates, luggage, horses, hire Artisans, and any orphan you can find, no matter the gender, we will need more servants here, we need to hide magic, at least in the beginning.

Wendy, I'm calling you that from now on, you will be in charge of our wardrobe, get the materials, we will use magic to make what we need, we should have some things in the trunks we brought from the vaults, and I have jewelry so we won't need that or weapons. But I want to have some local things, so it won't be suspicious.

We will stay here a month, and then set sail to White Harbor. I'm going to send a letter to Lord Stark with Hedwig, requesting an audience and what the meeting will be about and to send the response to White Harbor. Then we will see how it goes from there." I finish telling them the plan.

After going over a couple minor details, we head to bed. It was going to be a very busy month, or moon as they say here. I was going to have to get used to the vocabulary also.

While I waited for sleep to claim me, I thought of how we ended here. I was already planning on leaving the wizarding world not long after entering it. At first it looked like the escape I was looking for but became worst with each year that passed. After my second year and Dobby staying with me, I started looking at options of escape. I learned all the magic I was able to, especially potions and runes, which could be done outside of school. I went to the bank to go over my finances, and started selling everything I didn't need or would not use, and discovered the families I descended from. I also started taking self defense and martial arts classes, and joining every club I could during the summer, to spend less time with the Dursleys. With potions, exercise and Dobby feeding me I started getting healthy, and even fixed my eyes.

I met my godfather Sirius at the end of my third year but ended up loosing him during my fourth and worst year at Hogwarts. The Triwizard tournament was the worst that could happen and the loosing Sirius while he was in the area to the Dementors kiss was devastating. The last of my family was gone and this people expected me to fight for them. I had to get away. I ended up getting Winky also and they were the ones to help me get away.

The told me of how they came from a different world thousands of years ago, and they were enslaved by wizards here, but because of who she was to them they would be able to take her with them. They were called by the people of Westeros, children of the forest but they called themselves those who sing the song of the earth, and they had very powerful magic. Since being on earth they evolved and look different and had more uses to their magic.

So we emptied my vaults which now included Sirius inheritance, and got additional supplies as they didn't know where they would land exactly; Food, fabrics, building materials, greenhouses worth of plants and trees in one multi compartment trunk, and animals in another, each compartment being an habitat. Especially for potion ingredients and farm animals and plants. The libraries also came including many how to books from the non magical side. And had my fortune changed to gold and silver bullion, and all the gems collected in centuries packed in different trunks. Also things I would need to furnish a home, which I had in the family vaults.  
By the week before my birthday everything was ready, and it being the end of the month we decided to depart the same day. And arrived at this new and strange world hoping for a new start. With this final thought sleep finally claimed me.

* * *

 **1-Two weeks later, Winterfell**  
 **Eddard Stark**

I was reviewing some letters in my solar in the company of my family, when Maester Luwin knocked on the door and entered with a snowy owl riding on his shoulder and a letter tied to its leg.

" Sorry for disturbing you my lord, but this owl just arrived with a letter for you, and would not let me take it." Said the maester as he entered.

While he did the owl took flight and landed on my desk and extended her leg to me, making us stare at such an intelligent animal. Once I took the letter she flew to the mantel and tucked her head under her wing, her job apparently completed. As the children went closer I decided to look at the letter. It was addressed to Lord Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Lord Paramount of the North in an elegant feminine hand, and the seal was of a silver owl on green wax. Opening it, it read:

 _7th Moon, 31st day, 295AC_  
 _Braavos_  
 _Lord Eddard Stark_  
 _Lord of Winterfell and Paramount of the North_

 _With hopes that this letter finds you and yours in good health, I hope you will forgive my impertinence in writing this letter without a proper introduction. In a moons turn after sending this letter, I will be sailing to White Harbor, in the hopes of getting an audience with you about an urgent matter that affects my future and if you agree, with your family's also. For you to understand better, I will explain a little of my situation._

 _My name is Laleth Peverell, I just celebrated my 15th name day today, and I am the last of my family. My parents Jameth and Lilith Peverell, were killed when I was just a babe, and I was raised by my mother's sister Petunia, until my 13th name day, when my father's brother Syrah came for me to teach me the family business and to manage our wealth. Unfortunately my uncle was killed by pirates a couple of moons ago. We were in the process of selling our company and moving to Westeros with the intention of settling there as our ancestors did a thousand years ago. It was his hope that I would be able to marry and start our house there again._

 _Our ancestors were of the first men, but were never ones to settle and were always seeking adventure and sailing the known and unknown world. That is how we made our fortunes._

 _The north being one of the only kingdoms who still worships the old gods was our final destination, and having heard that you were an honorable, just and well respected man and Lord, I decided to continue with our plan. I have already sold all our ships and kept a couple smaller caravels from the fleet for my convenience, and since my uncle did not get the opportunity to make the first communication, I decided to do it myself. Here is what I would like to propose._

 _The first idea was to purchase some land with a keep, it did not have to be in good condition, as we would probably rebuilt it ourselves. But with my uncle's death, I find myself with a dilemma. I know how the world is for an unmarried woman, especially a wealthy one, so I will like to propose a marriage contract between myself and your natural son, Jon Snow. I would never insult you by requesting your heir, who I'm sure is expected to marry a Lady of a great house, and I'm only considered a merchant's daughter, even with my wealth and education. Your other son is not expected to make a match and is my age, from what I could find. It is the way of the world, and there's nothing that could change it, no mater how unfair._

 _What I would gain from this is a place to call home, protection against unscrupulous men and a family who I'm almost completely sure would not take advantage of me, an orphan with no family. Your family will gain 1,500,000 dragons, 10℅ of my total wealth, as a dowry, your son could take my name or we could start a new one if he so wishes; although I would prefer to keep my name, and the land I was hoping to purchase would stay in the Stark family, even if we have a different name._

 _If you think this terms are agreeable, please send a reply with my owl, Hedwig, to White Harbor, where I will be arriving in a little more than a moons and a weeks time from today, the goods and the weather permits._

 _Blessings to your family._

 _I await your reply;_

 _Laleth Peverell_  
 _House Peverell_

As I look up from this extraordinary and unexpected letter, I see that the whole family, except for Rickon who was taking a nap, were all looking at me curiously with baited breath.

" Well, who was it from and what was it about? You have the most peculiar look on your face." Asked Catelyn, my lady wife.

" I don't know where to start." After a pause I continue, "Well, the gist of it, is marriage proposal for Jon. And if the meeting goes as I expect, I'm inclined to accept it." I responded, perusing the letter a second time.  
Jon looked up when my words were understood.

" A marriage proposal, for me? But who would want to marry me, I'm just a bastard?" He asked with a confused expression on his face. And my heart almost breaks at his expression and words.

" Well, her name is Laleth Peverell, she is descendant of the first men, who instead of staying in Westeros, decided to continue exploring and sailing the world. They became merchants and traders, making their fortunes there. Her uncle who was her guardian, was planning to settle in Westeros and broker a marriage for her here in the north, as they follow the old gods, but he just died a couple moons ago before he could. So she decided to continue with their plans. Being a wealthy orphan, she decided to marry for protection, and having heard good things about our family and having no other relations, contacted me first. You would be taking her family name or you could start a new one and she will be giving 10℅ of her weather to Winterfell, which is more than one million dragons.

She will be arriving at White Harbor in three weeks and should be here in less than two moons. We will meet with her and get to know her while she is here, and if everything is as it seems and you wish it, you can marry, if not, I'll sell her the land she wanted and help her find a suitable match." I tell them and finish looking to Jon.

His eyes lit up at the mention of having a name, and I could not help but curse circumstances. I love all my children and have come to love my wife, but I could not help but think of what ifs…

The next day I sent a response with an invitation to stay at Winterfell, to the young woman who might be able to give my son the life I cannot give him, but that he deserves.

* * *

 **Laleth**

We arrived at White Harbor, with a fleet of five caravel ships with all my worldly possessions and servants and artisans, and were greeted by an escort from house Manderly, the Lord of the harbor city, extending their hospitality. Lord Stark had written to him of my arrival, and also sent a short letter to me, inviting us officially to Winterfell as guest, to discuss the proposal in person, and to say he had sent an escort to show me the way and for protection.

The next morning, with all my personal possessions, armed to the teeth with Dobby and Winky, a contingent of servants and 10 personal guards and a 20 man escort we set out for Winterfell, after making sure my fleet, crew and cargo were taken care of.

* * *

 **2- 9th Moon, 7th day, 295AC, Winterfell**

 **Jon Snow**

The weeks coming up to this moment were as existing as they were nerve wracking. Today is the day that I meet who could be my future wife. We received the signal that they were just a couple of miles away, so we assembled in the courtyard to receive her. If nothing else today I get to receive a visitor aligned with the rest of the family instead of behind.

After thinking everything over and seeing my options were limited, I decided that if I liked her I would marry her. Being a bastard did not give me many options, even with father treating me as a true born son. This might be the only chance I had to have a family of my own and not have them be Snow.

Another horn sounded, and we could hear the hooves approaching, and we all straitened as they rode into the courtyard. First came the Winterfell guards, with Jory Cassel at the front, who were sent to escort her. Then came a man and a woman, about father's age, who could be confused for crannog men or woman, as they were short of stature, they had dark olive skin, dark hair and green and blue eyes respectively, and were dressed in charcoal grey hanfu layered kimono, with emerald green edging and black leather obi, long overcoats with fur at the collar. Guards and servants in similar but simpler clothing, the guards in leathers, came next.

Then also on a horse, came who could only be Miss Laleth Peverell. She was beautiful, with long black hair, half done in a bun half down and framing her face(Chinese style) with silver combs a top her head. She was also dressed in a hanfu layered kimono, the top one charcoal grey, with emerald green embroidery, edging, an emerald layer under that and white under that, and a black leather obi, and a brocade open kimono overcoat with fur on the neckline, and black leather gloves and as she dismounted, the skirts parted showing dark grey trousers and black leather boots underneath.

After her came a small caravan of carts with luggage and more servants.  
As she approached with the man and woman, who had entered the courtyard first, I finally saw her eyes, a brilliant green as the emerald she wore in her hair comb. She also carried a small sword and dagger at her waist. I could already see Arya with stars in her eyes. Her two companions were also armed.

As they curtsied and bowed in front of us, father walked forward and said,…

" Welcome to Winterfell, Miss Peverell, please accept our hospitality, and share bread and salt with me and my family."

" Thank you for the warm welcome, my lord, and we gladly accept your hospitality." She said with a small smile.

" Allow me to introduce you to my family. This is my wife, Lady Catelyn, my eldest son Robb, Sansa, my eldest daughter, then its Arya, Bran, and Rickon. And this is Jon." Father introduced, each of us bowing or curtsying in turn.

I was nervous about the introduction, but everything went rather smoothly, with only both of us blushing when it was my turn.

" It's a pleasure to meet you. Allow me to introduce my companions, Daniel and Wendy Dobbs, they have been responsible for my care and well being." She said

" Why don't I show you were you will be staying, and refresh yourselves from travel, and then we can meet in my study, say an hour? Then after our meeting, there will be a feast." Father asks

" That would be appreciated, thank you."

A servant was signaled to show her the way, and father asked me to come with him to his study and wait her return.

Once in his study he asked for my thoughts, and if I had reached a decision.

" Yes father, I had already decided if she was as she appeared, I would marry her. This would be my chance to have a family and make a home for myself, and not have to join the Night's Watch as I had planned. Or even have to leave the north, I will be able to be close to my siblings and out of Lady Catelyn's way.

Besides I always dreamed of having a family of my own, but did not want to give a wife or children the Snow name. I will be taking her name, which already has history, and I know that my dream of having the Stark name will never come, and even if you wanted to, it would shame Lady Catelyn, and I do not want to cause more discord, that I already do."

My father stood and took me in his arms and held me tight.

" Oh Jon, how I wished that circumstance would have allowed us to have what we most wanted. When I couldn't give you everything, I decided to at least give you part of it. I made sure you had the same education as Robb, and as for the rest, I will tell you all when Laleth arrives.

I wish you would have told me you were planning on taking the black, I would have allay your fears. I had a keep I wanted to give you but needed a lot of money we did not have. But now with her dowry and riches and your own inheritance, you can rebuild and fix the land.  
Now come, sit with me, I have something important to tell you, and I'm sorry it took so long. It's always painful to think about that time, but you deserve to know now that you are to be married. I always planned on telling you, I just couldn't bring myself to do it." He said, and we sat across each other by the fire.

" Your mother's name was Ashara Dayne, and she was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She had long black curls, you have her hair you know, and enchanting violet eyes, that always sparkled as she laughed. That is what called to me first, her joy and spirit. As you know they used to call me the quiet wolf, and she always made me laugh and enjoy life more than I had before.

We met at the Tourney of Harrenhal, and Brandon had to ask her to dance with me, because I didn't have the courage to ask her myself. But she was very nice about it, and we were at ease with each other. We spent all time we could together, and at the end our fathers agreed to a marriage.

We exchanged letters, and met as many times we could. She was a Lady in waiting for princess Elia, and I was fostering at the Eyrie at the time. I'm ashamed to say we anticipated our wedding just months before the ceremony, but we were young and in love.

All of sudden, there was war, my sister was missing, my father and brother were executed, I was riding north to call the banners, and she was sent to Starfall after discovering she was having my child, to protect her. Though I did not know this at the time. So when we arrived at Riverrun, with Jon Arryn and his men, Hoster Tully was demanding that I comply with my brother's contract and marry his daughter, if we wanted his support.

All my hopes had died that day, I had no choice but to comply, and Jon married the youngest. I did my duty to save the north and lost the love of my life.

At the end of the war, I had a wife I did not want and a heir, after finding my sister, she also died, I had to kill a good friend, who would have been my good brother, and when I arrived at Starfall, your grandfather had died in battle, and I had a son older than my heir, and his mother was dying. It was like she knew I would come, and was waiting for me. She only had enough time to tell me your name, and that she left you all her inheritance, and that she understood and still loved me. She died in my arms." He finished his story.

I could not help but go to him and comfort him. It was heartbreaking to see him like this and hearing the faith of my mother, but at least now I knew the truth.

" What happened next?" I asked after we composed ourselves.

" I came home with you and my men, Catelyn came later. I decided not to take my anger at her father on her and she never knew I was already betroth before we married. I had at first decided to treat the marriage as a union between houses like the majority of marriages between big houses. Robb I loved immediately, especially after the two of you became inseparable. Then came your other siblings, and I came to love Cat in my own way. She was a good wife and mother, and you know the rest.

I tried to protect you as much as I could, as you know most bastards don't even know their parents and live in abject poverty, but I could not do that to you. So I kept you and raised you as I would my heir, that is why she never allowed me to give you my name, as you are the eldest. And now my hopes for you are realized." He said.

Just then there was a knock on the door, Laleth has arrived.

* * *

 **Two weeks later, Winterfell**

 **Laleth**

My wedding day has finally arrived, and I was actually looking forward to being married. I have always wanted my own family, with lots of children and a good husband, and I'm certain I found the last. And soon we will have our own land and property.

The meeting between Lord Stark, Jon, and I went smoothly. My dowry would be used for the repairs and construction of our own town and keep, after that was agreed to I sent Hedwig to White Harbor, to have the rest of my people and cargo to go to Moat Cailin, our new home, and start with the plans. I showed them to Lord Stark and Jon, and they approved, and were looking forward to the finished product.

We would be taking advantage of the wetlands and will be planting rice as the major staple, it was a product that could be cooked with anything and we could preserve it well for winter. I had some farm animals but we would buy more, to be self sufficient. I told them I had brought artisans from Braavos, so we just needed locals to live and work in the town and farms. Dobbs will be my Steward and Winky my chatelaine, so we would only need a maester, which Lord Stark would send for.

Getting to know Jon was the easiest part, he was very mature, kind and caring, a very good swordsman, and once his shyness left him, had intelligent conversation and gave his opinion more decisively. I would not say we are in love, but in the future we could be. We were attracted to each other, the chemistry was palpable between us as he showed me his home, and we were becoming quick friends.

I also met his siblings; I got along really well with Robb, he was a more charismatic Jon and I could see they were inseparable, so I made sure he understood he could come visit us for how long he wanted and would always be welcome. I absolutely adored Arya, and had her following us around most of the day. I even went to one of her classes with septa Mordane, and could see why she hated them, I hated them too. The problem was she was mistreated, or not that exactly, but was always scolded for the littlest things and compared to her sister, who could do no wrong.

I spoke to Lord Stark about teaching her myself, she had the northern blood strong within her, and trying to make her a southern lady was like pushing a square block through a circular hole, it would never fit. I even asked if she could live with us until she was ready to marry, as I knew how she would miss Jon, who she loved the most and understood her better, and this too was also granted.

Sansa was a little lady with her head full of dreams and fantasies, and although I liked her well enough, we were too different, Bran was a very bright boy with dreams of becoming a knight, and Rickon was an adorable toddler still.

Lady Catelyn was a perfect hostess and very proper lady, but for her treatment of Jon, I might have liked her, but was only able to respect her.

And don't get me started on their ward Theon Greyjoy, he was rude, crude, and an arrogant pig, and only left me alone after I took out my dagger on him and promised to castrate him if he tried something again. Jon and Robb could not help but laugh at his predicament, after he received a scolding from both Lord and Lady Stark.

After the wedding we would be staying in Winterfell, with visits to Moat Cailin, to see its progress, and move when the keep was finished. There would be various moats and water ways, with bridges in and outside of the walls, and the roads will be paved, with the King's Road running through the center of the town, which we decided to name Marsh Town. The planting of rice paddies in the hills had also already started in some areas, then the Dobbs will be going to inspect the process and use magic to protect, ward, and help along. They will also take my vault trunks to make an underground vault for the riches, and the plant and animal ones, and materials to put them to use. I only kept the regular trunks with textiles for my kimonos and to make more clothing, my personal jewels and other personal property that I would need for the next years or so.

As a wedding gift I had asked Lord Stark if we could have a young Weirwood to transplant at Moat Cailin, and he was more than happy to give it. I know that Jon will miss the godswood, and I wanted to give him a piece of home to take with him.  
Night had fallen and Daniel escorted me through the godswood, were everyone waited. It would be a small ceremony as only some Stark bannermen could come in short notice, and I only had my servants. We all made very contrasting picture.

Since I was little I always liked ancient Chinese kimonos, and decided that would be my household's mode of dress. So all my servants were dressed in layered kimonos with the first being white, the second royal blue and the third crème with royal blue embroidery on the collar and sleeves, crème obi and black braided rope. Wendy's was the same, but her kimonos were more elaborate and with more details in silk instead of wools. Daniel was dressed in the male version in dark gray, royal blue and silver brocade silk, black obi with a silver front skirt panel with royal blue embroidery, and a wide sleeve over coat.

My outfit was a hanfu dress with a crème tight bust with silver and royal blue embroidered flowers and a white owl in the middle, and silver skirts, a plain white kimono layer, then a crème silk brocade kimono layer under a royal blue over kimono with a silver neckline and embroidered flower vines, that ended in a train, and then my maiden cloak in gray silk with a small blue square with a white owl in the shoulder. My hair was done half up in an intricately braided bun with silver and sapphire combs shaped as flowers and one silver owl with sapphires for eyes, and the rest of it loose down my back to my thighs.

The way was adorned with the lanterns the guest carried. Finally we arrived before the heart tree.

" Who comes before the gods this night?" Lord Stark begins.

" Laleth, of house Peverell, comes to be Wed. A woman grown and flowered, comes to beg the blessing of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?" Responds Daniel Dobbs.

Jon steps forward and says, " Jon Snow, son of Winterfell. Who gives her?"

" Daniel of house Dobbs, her caretaker and friend of the family." Answered Daniel.

The Lord Stark, turns to me and asks, " Laleth, will you take this man?"

And I respond in a clear voice, looking into Jon's eyes, " I take this man."

Then Jon takes my hand, and we kneel before the heart tree, still holding hands with our free hands touching the tree, in silent prayer. Then we rise and Jon exchanges my maiden cloak with the one we made for our house, a charcoal grey brocade cloak with black embroidered rearing stallion.

We tuned to each other and finally shared our first kiss. It was soft and tentative, and very sweet, better than what I thought my first kiss would be. Everyone was clapping then, and congratulating us, so we separated, and made our way to the Great Hall for the wedding feast.

I was happy that I decided to come to this new world when Dobby and Winky gave me the choice. This is a different path from what was expected of me, but I finally got to decide which path to take and could not be happier with the outcome. Now I could start to have the family and life I always wanted.

Notes:

There might be a second and third chapter. Tell me if you liked it to continue.


	2. The Direwolf and the Stag

Chapter 2: The direwolf and the stag

Summary:

The direwolves are found, the King visits Winterfell,

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text

 **Chapter 2**  
 **298AC, Winterfell**

It has been almost three years, since my arrival to this world and marriage to Jon. We have been living at Winterfell while our Keep was being built, which will be finished in three moons time. Soon we will be able to start our life's in our new home.  
Things in Winterfell had also changed. With my dowry money the castle and grounds were fixed and updated. The first keep and broken tower were fixed and we were living in the first keep now, until Moat Cailin was habitable. It was almost like having our own household. The courtyards were paved, and greenery was planted even a small garden, giving more life to the ancient castle.

I had given birth that first year to two wonderful boys, Ameth and Ardeth, who are now almost two name days old. Although we were young we could not be happier. Jon was a wonderful father, and always so attentive of us, when he wasn't learning from Daniel and Ned how be a Lord and to manage a castle. Ned was over the moon with his first grandchildren. I spent my days with the children, teaching Arya and learning about the north and it's customs from the maester.

After a while Daniel and Wendy left and stayed at Moat Cailin, overseeing the construction and hiring and keeping everything organized. A lot of mind magic were used to hide the magic use they used. We mostly hired people from Essos and some locals and then modified their memories of the details. I had them bring bastards and orphans mostly to live and work as I knew they would be grateful for the chance to make something for themselves. Most would be farmers, servants, or part of the guard, and would be given names of their own, so those who wanted could start their own houses.

I also had two fishing villages constructed, one by the Fever river, and the other at the gulf of the Bite, close to White Harbor, where I could keep my fleet, which had grown to ten ships. I had decided to keep the import and export business, as there were a lot of resources available in the north. No use in wasting them. The northern people live a simpler life compared to the south but that did not mean we could not try to make like easier. With the income we received we could better our food stores for the winter, and better the living conditions of the small folk. The roads were also repaired, the main ones paved, to make transport easier. There were some piers added to the White Knife river with small villages to resupply and be a docking point for boats going up and down the river. This made trade easier.

Today I was helping Arya with her mending and embroidery, even knitting as we waited for the men to return from executing a deserter from the Night's Watch. I tried to teach her things that would be useful to her if she ever found herself on her own. Even hunt and cook simple meals. I also taught her to defend herself with knifes and daggers that she could hide in her clothing or hair, in the latter as ornaments.

As I told her once, " The best way to defend yourself is to make it look as if you can't. Women are often looked as defenseless so we are underestimated. By having the weapons hidden and looking weak they let their guard down and then we attack or escape if is possible. They would never see it coming."

She took this lessons to heart. While I showed her to handle weapons and how to hunt, I also showed her how to be a Lady, while encouraging her instead of criticizing her. Even Lady Catelyn liked the outcome. She even took lessons with maester Luwin with me. She took to wearing an underskirt that was made as trousers but look like a skirt when she had her legs together, and her overdress was open on the sides for better movement, also wide sleeves so she could hide her knives in her arm sheaths.  
Just as we finished for the day we heard the men riding into the courtyard, and made our way outside to receive them. I made my way to Jon right away.

" Welcome home my love" I tell him when I reach him, as I kissing him. And I have come to love him in the almost two years of marriage.

" Laleth" He whispered as we separate.

I hear a yip coming from inside his cloak and looking down see a little white head poking out.

" And what do we have here?" I ask.

" It's a direwolf, we found the six pups by their dead mother on our way back. She had been killed by a stag. We asked to keep them as there were six pups and six Stark children, and the direwolf being our sigil, we thought it a good sign." He explained

" Well, he is a handsome fellow, and now you will have your own animal. What a coincidence that he is also white like my Hedwig." I said with a laugh.

Afterwards went to the first keep to introduce the new addition to Hedwig and the boys. And then get ready for dinner.

That evening, while at dinner Lord Stark stood to make an announcement.

" A raven came from King's Landing today, the hand Jon Arryn has died. And the King is in his way here to Winterfell, with his king's guard and half of his court. They should be arriving in two to three weeks time, so we have that time to prepare for their arrival."

" Does he say why now, a king hasn't come north in more than a hundred years?" I asked as I remember that from lessons with maester Luwin.

" I imagine he comes to ask me to be the next hand." Answered Ned, as I've come to call him over the years. The boys have taken to calling him grampa Ned.

" And are you going to accept?" Asked lady Catelyn

" I don't want to go south, Starks who go south do not return, always something bad happens to them. But if Robert asks me as my King, I'm honor bound to serve him." He said, in that tone of his, when he is displeased with his choices.

" Well, we will just have to prepare and wait and see what happens. " said Lady Catelyn.

The dinner was spent discussing who might come. Bran, Arya and Sansa fantasizing about which knights would be coming, but from different reasons. Bran and Arya talked about their fighting Prowers, and Sansa about the romance of it all. I had to roll my eyes at Jon when she asked about which would be more gallant and handsome. I had tried to be friends with Sansa and succeeded to some degree, but was not able to make her see the reality of the world.

The next three weeks passed relatively fast with all the work to be done. The castle scrub clean from top to bottom, the guest aired and new sheets and hangings added, and other things necessary to make guest comfortable, the servants were given new uniforms, the halls decorated with the better tapestries and artwork, and Flowers and candles everywhere.

Even though people from the south thought the north to be wild and uncivilized, Winterfell will show this southerners, that even if nature is part of our way, as there no mayor cities in the north except for White Harbor, and we lived simpler lives, did not mean we were savages.

The day came for the King and company to arrive. We were waiting in the courtyard as the horns announced their approach. As everyone took their places, I looked around and saw a few differences from when I arrived almost three years ago. The courtyard was paved with local stone, where before it was dirt, there were bushes around the edges with grass and stone pathways and vines growing by the walls and arches and balconies, and since it was still summer there were winter roses and wild flowers everywhere. The Stark banners hanging proudly from the towers.

The Starks where at the front and center, with Jon and our little family to the left of the family. With Theon, Luwin, and others from the household behind them. Then there were minor Lords that were vassals to house Stark at the sides with the soldiers forming columns at the side of the entrances, in their dark leathers, white and grey surcoats and fur cloaks and direwolf shields, they made a sight. A smaller number of guards were behind us, but in green leather jerkins, black leather trousers and boots, also fur cloaks, their shields with the rearing horse, one holding the banner of our house, a rearing black horse on a field of emerald green.

First came the crown prince, Joffrey, surrounded by Lannister and Baratheon guards and his sworn sword the Hound. Then came the king's Guard followed by the King, then a carriage house in Lannister colors, followed by the rest of the court.  
As the King entered and dismounted, everyone took the knee. As the King made his way to Eddard he signal for him to stand, and everyone else, they stood in front of each other , I understand they had not seen each other for years.

" You've gotten fat!" the King was the first to break the silence.

Eddard only looked at him with an eyebrow raised and looked at the King's belly the up at his face, as if to say, " really?". Then the King started laughing and pulled him in a hug.

" Where have you been Ned? I've not seen you in eight years. " King Robert asked

" Guarding the North for you, your grace. Winterfell is yours." Answered Eddard bowing again.

As this was happening the queen and her children and ladies exited the carriage.

" Cat, good to see you!" exclaimed the King kissing her cheek. Then started to look at the children.

" And this must be your heir Robb" he asked shaking his hand. Then to Sansa, " Aren't you a beauty!"

When he stopped in front of Arya it was as if he'd seen a ghost.

" What's your name?" he asked

" Arya, your grace" She answered boldly.

After a moment he moved towards Bran.

" Show us your muscles! You will be a knight! Ha!" he said making Bran smile, before returning to Ned and Pat Rickon on the head.

There he caught sight of Jon and I with our children, probably not recognizing our sigil.

" Oh, and who is this, Ned? I can tell this is your other boy." The King asked looking from Ned to us.

" Your grace, allow me to introduce you to my son Jon and his wife Laleth Peverell, and their children, Ameth and Ardeth." He finished the introduction, as we bowed and curtsied.

Before anyone could do or say anything else, Ameth; who looked exactly like his father but with my green eyes, well both twins were identical, except that Ameth had his father's curly hair were Ardeth had the messy hair of my father; leaned forward to look at the King with a solemn face his eyes full of curiosity and in his clear high childish voice , " You, King?"

The king answered him equally serious, but you could see the mirth in his eyes as he responded, " That I am, my boy."

Ameth only nodded seriously before turning to me, with wide eyes and whispering loudly, " The king, mama!" Making the King expel a booming laugh. Before turning back to Eddard and asking to see the crypts.

As the groups started to disperse, we made our way to the first keep to get ready for the feast. I decided that we will dress the part, even though we would not seat at the head table, we would be seated close to it. I wore a charcoal colored under dress, with a brocade kimono like overdress with wide sleeves with silver owl designs, and a black leather obi like corset holding it closed. The top of my head was done in intricate braids with silver and emerald combs holding it in place an the lower half in loose curls to my lower back, I was also wearing silver and emerald jewels around my neck and ears. Jon was dress in black as he likes but I made him wear a nice dark green doublet with an embroidered rearing horse over his heart in black. He had a silver ring I had made for him with the horse of house Peverell and a leather cuff with a silver direwolf with rubies for eyes. He also carried on his belt the goblin forged Peverell great sword I had gifted him as a wedding gift, in a black scabbard, green leather binding in the handle with a black horse head, and a black family goblin forged dagger.

Catelyn had wanted to cut his hair and shave, but I put my foot down and had him trim his hair and comb it, and also trim his beard an mustache close to his face, he looked really handsome with his beard and long hair. Besides, we were northerners, I wasn't going to change the way we looked for them.

After leaving the children in their quarters and kissing them to sleep, we started making our way to the Great Hall. On our way I tell Jon the news I've been bursting to tell all day.

" Hedwig arrived today with a message from Moat Cailin, my love. The keep is finally finished, we can move in at anytime. Marsh Town is finished also, the farms are up an running as you know, this will be our third harvest, so the stores are filling up, the fishing villages are done also. All that is left is finish training our forces, which I know you will take care of." I inform him.

" This is great news, sweetheart, as much as I love my family, I want us to start to live our life in our own home, be masters of our own home. Let's inform father tomorrow, and leave at the end of the week in three days, I think it's enough time to pack everything, and make sure Arya is ready also." He exclaimed stopping and kissing me right there.

I could tell he was exited, I was too, we both will finally have a place to call home. We had visited before but it's been almost a year since we were there last. I finally had what I always wanted, a family and home of my own, now I only had to tell them about magic.

Notes:

Sorry for the long wait. Just as I was about to post the story I knoticed that I was doing a different story and had to start again.  
Next chapter will be up sooner. Next we have the arrival at Moat Cailin, departure to King's Landing... Can't tell more.  
Tell me what you think.  
This is the biggining of the show, Jon is turning 18 in two moons, and Laleth in six, Robb would be around the forth or fith month. I'm making Jon the eldest to have a reason for Catelyn to hate him.


	3. Moat Cailin

**Chapter 3**

 **298AC, Winterfell**  
 **Laleth**

The next morning after braking our fast, we retired to Lord Stark's solar. Jon had told his father that we had news to share with the family, and if we could all meet in his solar in the morning. We waited to begin after everyone was seated, before Jon stood to address the room.

" Father, we received news that Moat Cailin is finally completed and habitable, last night before the feast, and we have decided to leave in three days." Jon started.

" And since most of you will be going south soon we would like to take this opportunity to invite you to stop in our new home on your way." I said.

During the feast it was announced that Ned was made Hand of the King and Sansa was betroth to Price Joffrey. They will be going to King's Landing and will be taking Bran with them, next week.

We went over the details of the move. As we had been sending our personal things for many moons, we didn't have many things to take with us. Our personal apartments will stay as they are for when we visited.

Arya was instructed to pack only what she could not live without, as we would give her other necessities like clothing. She will be staying with us until she was ready to be married. She already had a betrothal contract with Lord Reed's son, Jojen Reed of Greywater Watch. I had suggested to have him visit Moat Cailin, so they could get to know each other, and in a few moons he will.

I could tell Lady Catelyn was exited about us leaving even if the rest were sad to see us go, even Sansa. While I could understand her fears, I did not understand her. Sometimes I think her motivation is more selfish than what it appears. She was set to marry the heir to Winterfell, who she apparently loved, and knew was going to marry for a couple of years. She knew Ned loved another, as the news of his upcoming betrothal was not secret, as Ned and Ashara were seen together often. Then when Brandon was killed, Ned was made to marry her, her knowing she was not his choice, and then expect him to be faithful. Even after Ashara's death, she still held it over him, after he had been trying to make the best of things, she held a grudge. Because the betrothal was not signed he could not make Jon his heir, but he planned on giving Moat Cailin regardless, and she knew this.

Well, the north is the biggest kingdom of Westeros, so perhaps she was selfish. I was just glad to be away from her smothering presence.

* * *

That day and the next two were mostly spent packing the rest of our things, and staying away from the royals. There was something about the Lannisters that I did not like, and the King was too handsy for my tastes. I knew they called him a whoremonger, but seeing it is a different experience, especially as he did it in front of his own wife. I thank the gods we did not have to seat at the head table during meals.

Benjen, who had asked I called him uncle Benjen like the rest, also came from the Wall, informing us of the strange happenings beyond the Wall. Also about how they were in need of more men. There was a recruiter going south soon, and I had an idea.

" Why not take the prisoners from King's Landing, and then find the homeless and offer them to join. It will give them shelter, food and a purpose, you can say their service is the payment, as to not injure their pride.

Send the recruiter to Moat Cailin, and he can take one of my ships, as one of them will be dropping cargo there soon, and then transport whoever he recruits to White Harbor. Recruit in each port going down, and have whoever wants to join, wait for his return." I explain my idea.

Thinking it a great idea they agree. Eddard will speak with the King, and go from there.

The night before their leaving, I called the family to the first keep to give them a gift I had made for each of them. For Eddard, I gave him a silver ring with a direwolf with diamond eyes. For Sansa and Catelyn, a direwolf pendant with sapphire eyes in a silver chain, and a silver ring in the shape of a trout circling around her finger respectively. For Robb, Bran and Rickon, I gave them a leather cuff with a direwolf design painted the color of their direwolf and to Arya, a leather chocker with a direwolf pendant with diamond eyes. Jon also had a ring with diamond eyes, and I had made myself a locket with a design of an white owl with amber eyes riding on the back of a white direwolf with ruby eyes. They all accepted the gifts happily.

What they didn't know was all the magic that was imbedded into each piece. I had taken the idea of Mrs. Weasley's clock, and made something similar. They were all connected to my locket, it will tell me if the were in mortal peril, ill of health , lost, traveling, general direction, and home. They were also charmed so the will not want to take the off unless to adjust them, and others cannot take it from them, if someone has ill intent directed at them, they will feel them untrustworthy, if there was something in their food or drink the will feel the compulsion to not consume it and an emergency portkey for if they are in mortal peril, or I activated it directly.

I would be explaining all of this to Jon after we arrived to Moat Cailin, as I knew it would be warded against eavesdropping. It was something I was really nervous about.

* * *

The journey took us about a week, but we were finally be arriving home. As we reached the top of the hill I could finally see our home. We had been passing farms and small villages for the last two days, and we were here.

The keep was a top a center hill in the valley below, and there were three tiers; Marsh Town at the base, the second tier was where the military Hall, barracks and armory, main stables, guess quarters, training ground, crypt, main forge, and the Weirwood tree was planted in the middle, with gardens surrounding it, and a little Moat with bridges going into the garden. ( Imagine Whiterun from Skyrim, with a few changes.) Everything was surrounded by high stone walls with wooden Pike's at the top, and lookout towers looking every direction.

There were also three deep moats before reaching Marsh Town, with stone bridges to reach the couple of farmland surrounding it, and on the King's Road, but with a drawbridge to enter the town. The roads were paved and had a drainage system that all the water would go to the moats.

I could see our guards in the towers all in our green surcoats lining the streets to receive us as we passed the gate. We road up to the second tier and to the stairs for the third, where Daniel and Wendy were waiting for us.

After greetings, we passed under the wooded arches and we entered the keep, up the staircase and into the Great Hall. There were banners hanging of the balconies of the second floor, a fire pit in the middle of Hall with tables on both sides and on a raised dais. To the left were the kitchens and storage rooms and the right the servant quarters, bathing room and latrine. Behind the dais was a side door to a small Hall, in the middle a staircase going up, and to the side a set of stairs going to the dungeon. The second floor had a war room, workroom, study, library, upper servants quarters, another bath room and latrine, and four guess chambers and a great porch overlooking the valley bellow.

The next floor were the family quarters, the Lord and Lady's chambers, the solar, children's quarters, their personal bathing room and latrine.

We receiving a report on everything going on and had a welcoming feast and put the children to sleep, we retired to our solar, were I prepared to tell him my secret.

" My love, you know that I've been wanting to tell you something important, but wanted to wait for us to be here. It's more of a family secret, and because we are married, I'm allowed to tell you?" I started.

" Yes you said it was important, so I tried to keep my curiosity in check. Are you ready now?" He asked before sitting next to me and drawing me close.

" You know old Nan's stories about the children of the forest? Well, they are all true. When the Andals invaded and kept burning the weirwoods the children kept going north. While some stayed and fought, along the first men, using their magiks, some open portals to escape. Some escaped to a world similar to this, and like with the first men they warred. Only here there were other magics and it was not long after that the were enslaved. For thousands of years, they evolved, and were in this degrading servitude, most still are.

My friends Dobby and Winky, whom you know as Daniel and Wendy, are one of them. When they started working for me, I gave them their freedom, and knowing how miserable my life used to be, and wanted to escape it, they told me of their origins and how they could help me escape." Here I pause to take a drink of water.

" Is anything you told us of your background true?" He asked.

He was still holding me, so I knew we would be fine, and continued with my story.

" Oh yes! My family is an ancient magical one, dating thousands of years. They were mostly explorers, warriors, inventors and trade people. Even the recent ones, with having all the family money they liked to earn their own.

My father would have been considered a knight with trade connections because of his investments. My mother on the other hand was an inventor. She liked to experiment with magic and make new thing to help others. There was a war that started ten years or more before I was born, my parents were in the middle of it all. They were murdered just after my first name day. I was sent to live with my mother's sister and her family and was treated horribly because of my magic, at thirteen, my father's cousin who was like a brother to him, found me and took care of me like a father would, but was killed a year later. That is what made me accept Daniel and Wendy's help.

I gathered all my wealth, bought everything I would need to start somewhere different, like base materials, plants and animals normal and magical, food stuff, as we didn't know where or when we would end. This world was still very primitive when they had left. So when we arrived, we investigated; we made our clothing to blend in, we discovered that my rights were limited for being a woman, and since we wanted to go to Westeros, we investigated that. Found that the north still followed the old gods, which were the same followed in my world by magical people, and found the honorable Stark family. You know the rest, I sent your father the letter, and prayed for an opportunity to start a new life, with someone who would be good, and appreciate me, and finally have the family I always wanted." I finished

After a long moment of silence, he asked to demonstrate and explain how magic works. I first told him about what magic could do and couldn't do. How my expertise came in the form of charms, potions and runes, I could do other things but not that well. And how I had used what I knew to protect his family with the jewelry I gave them, and explained the protections, and showed him the clock in my locket, which showed Robb, Rickon and Catelyn at home, and Eddard, Sansa and Bran traveling, and Arya at MC, for Moat Cailin, him, the children and myself at home. We also used it to fortify and protect our land and hurry the building process.

When asked why he was so calm he said, " I always suspected something was different about you, but to me it made you special. And I love you too much and know you love me too, to expect something bad.

Besides, I always took old Nan's stories more seriously than the others. The Wall could not have been built to stop the free folk. It was build to stop something, it's to big otherwise. I always thought that the wildlings were just people who were trapped on the other side, when it was finished." And that was that.

After hours of talking, I decided to show him some minor things like levitation, transfiguring different objects from the solar, breaking a glass then fixing it, and being happy that he took everything so well I decided to demonstrate with the patronus charm. I was just as surprised as he was when a direwolf came out of my hand instead of the normal stag it used to be.

Notes:

Someone asked about Bran's fall. This does not happen because the tower was fixed and was being used, so Jaime and Cersei couldn't have their encounter so they were not discovered. And he will go to King's Landing like he would have if he wouldn't have fallen. Only Arya is staying with Jon and Laleth, and will be training there. Hope that answers that question.

Sorry for the long waits, my muse is behaving like a mischievous pixie and escaping me and then coming back with something new, so I've been writing everything that comes to my mind and between research and actually writing is taking too long for my liking. But I won't be abandoning the stories, it will just take longer than I thought. I started working too so I have limited hours to work with. Wish me luck!  
Let me know what you think.


End file.
